


Pond Meet Summers

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor has lives to save- well, <i>one</i> life in particular to save, but that's neither here nor there- on a very specific time table. Too bad that Amy was busy when the time came.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pond Meet Summers

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Pond Meet Summers  
>  **Author:** Koohii Cafe  
>  **Rating:** General Audiences  
>  **Crossover:** BtVS/Doctor Who  
>  **Disclaimer:** Since I am a poor chickadee with no wealth to speak of, I think it's safe to say that neither BtVS nor Doctor Who are mine. ^^;  
>  **Written for:** [TtH](http://www.tthfanfic.org/) [August Fic A Day Challenge](http://twistedshorts.livejournal.com/438159.html)  
>  **Summary:** _The Doctor has lives to save- well,_ one _life in particular to save, but that's neither here nor there- on a very specific time table. Too bad that Amy was busy when the time came._

"Geronimo!" Her no-longer-so-raggedy doctor, as usual, was running around the center console like, well. A madman. She was a bit used to it by now, the way he would exhilaratingly swing switches, bop buttons, and generally act like a crazy fool, and she loved it. Maybe not his _timing_ , which could definitely have been better, but even mad as she was, Amy still felt herself fighting a small grin at his antics.

"Oi!" He came perilously close to nicking her as he dived by her to twist some finicky toggle, and she threw her hands up as she jumped back. Right, she was supposed to be mad at him! "What's this all about, anyway? I was kind of in the middle of something, Doctor!" As in, enjoying a nice bath in the simply sinful luxurious bathroom she'd found down a previously unexplored hallway, when the TARDIS had lurched suddenly, all but emptying her water and tossing her from the tub. And he'd been too busy doing his own little navigation dance to even noticed how mad she'd been when she'd stomped into the control room.

"Lives to save, my dear Pond! Well, in particular, _one_ life, which will in fact save many in light of the fact that saving that _one_ life will prevent an _utter catastrophe_ in the timeline that would otherwise occur if that life is snuffed out!" He stopped, that oh-so-familiar maniacal grin plastered across his face as he turned to look at her, one hand still clinging to the errant toggle he'd darted by her for. "It's all very complicated and wonky, but I assure you, saving this one life- to be honest, we'll actually be saving the entire planet. Isn't it _amazing_ , how much one single person can change the world and even save it, if given a chance? You humans are incredible!"

"So this is a rescue mission." Well, it wasn't the first they'd gone on, and she was fairly certain it wouldn't be the _last_ either. But- "And this had to happen in the middle of my bath _why_?"

"Oh!" And just as quickly as he'd stopped, the Doctor was off again, manipulating the console and controls with practiced, spontaneous insanity. He barely glanced at her as he spoke rapid fire, and Amy crossed her arms over her chest crossly. "Very time sensitive, you see, as these things can be! I knew it was coming of course- she told me by accident, didn't realize I hadn't yet done it- but I- I kind of lost track of time. I was afraid that would happen, so I set myself a reminder through the TARDIS, and she just reminded me. So off we go!"

" _She?_ " Amy echoed, eyes narrowing. "Do _not_ tell me that we're off after who I think we're after? Because once was enough, she can't just expect-"

"No, no, no, no, no!" Something like delight lit up in his eyes, though, despite his denial. "Oh no, not River. This is someone far, _far_ different, although no less spectacular! No, the person we're going to save- you haven't met her yet! Although I understand she knows you- well, _will_ know you, so this will be a first meeting for you both!"

"Riiiight." So someone _like_ River. Well, at least it promised to be interesting. Amy's lips parted, to comment further, but then the TARDIS lurched hard enough, suddenly enough, that even her practiced grip on the handrail couldn't quite hold her, and she stumbled against the seat beside her as the Doctor whooped loudly.

"And we've arrived!" He didn't wait for her before he ran headlong for the doors, even as the TARDIS continued to shake and shudder. When he threw open them open, Amy caught a glimpse of a mass of swirling colors and flashes of light filling a night sky- and was that a _dragon_? Her mouth gaped a little, but after poking his head out, the Doctor shook his head and shut the doors once more. "And few minutes off. Should have known; hold on Amy, we're leaving!"

"What about your friend?!" Her grip tightened instinctively on the seat despite her protest, because he wouldn't just _leave_ someone who needed him. That wasn't the Doctor. And true to form, he grinned.

"No need to worry, we're coming right back!"

And once more, he was levering levers. The TARDIS whooshed distinctively, enough to tell Amy that they were fading away, and a mere moment later, the whooshing faded and then intensified again. As it did, something else- some _one_ else- appeared in fading syncs with the noise. It- _she_ \- hit the floor of the console room with a loud thud, and then was still.

Instinctively, Amy abandoned reason and ran to the still form, even as the Doctor removed them once more from the girl's time, and joined the pair of them himself. Worried green eyes flashed up to meet the Doctor's beaming countenance.

"Doctor?"

"Pond, meet Summers, Buffy Summers. You're going to be _very_ good friends."


End file.
